Don't Blame the Player
I will be perfectly honest with you: I came here to brag. It takes a real man to admit that, and plenty of others will try to put up cheap images of modesty at every opportunity. Not me. I have accomplished what a lot of men wish and try to achieve, and managed to do it before I even turned 65 – which was last week, by the way. I have been with hundreds of girls in my life. That’s right. That’s it, I’m an accomplished “ladies man”. Yet, until around ten years ago, I had only ever been with one other woman besides my wife. There was a point in my life where everything changed. In the same day, 2nd of February of 2007, my wife died, and I was promoted. I loved my wife. Yet, as much as it pains me to admit it, I only loved her as a companion. In fact, looking back, perhaps I simply hated loneliness and loved the safety net that kept me from it. She never satisfied me sexually, and I never truly lusted for her. Only after she died did I start to understand my true desires. I wanted something that she wasn’t able to give me. I was now in the top position in the institution I worked for. The top brought power and status, which in turn led to a change in the way people looked at me, especially the females. There is a certain attraction to power and authority that women seem to find hard to resist. I began to take advantage of it. At first, I thought that whatever little libido I had left had been buried along with my wife. Oh, how wrong I was – I just hadn’t realized my true desires. I started to notice my arousal while looking out through my office window. I stood there watching them, dozens of them, while they were on break. Sometimes my glances would meet theirs, and they would look away, a bit embarrassed. The deference and respect that shone in their eyes, they knew who I was. I, on the other hand, didn’t even know most of their names! I quickly understood that I was getting addicted to that feeling, but I also quickly understood that watching was no longer enough. I remember the name of the first person I was with besides my wife in over thirty years. Her name was Cassandra Clarke. She is no longer here, of course, she moved on as they do after a few years – they have to fight for their future. Yet, I still remember her perfectly. She was pretty, if a little skinny and short. She was very lively and could hardly stand still most of the time. I had been watching her for a while, by the time I called her to my office. She was so nervous, it was truly cute. I made up an excuse, and told her she had to stay behind that afternoon. While nervous, I could tell that she looked at me with the eyes of an erotic nymph. She wanted me, I’m sure, maybe as much as I wanted her. Our conversation was awkward, but, when I made my move, she offered little if any resistance at all. That day, I felt more sexually fulfilled than I had ever felt in my life. Who could have thought that a man of 55 could be finding his libido for the first time? I repeated this practice over and over again, hundreds of times. My life peaked, blissful in a new-found eroticism. Those moments will remain in my memory until the day I die. Eventually, I found men with similar interests. We started by exchanging some messages on the Internet, but my involvement escalated quickly, and entire networks revealed themselves to me. The Internet really has made the world a convenient place. There were apparently plenty of men just like me, men who understood the bliss I was experiencing. We were exchanging achievements, information and even video recordings. I ended up meeting some of them in person. They really were just like me, men of influence and power who had experienced a rebirth under the awakening of their libidos. We had dinners and parties, events that were always topped off with an accompaniment suiting our tastes. Perhaps you will think ill of me, but I recorded myself a few times. Oh, the extra excitement it brought to my intimate moments with those girls. Some of them noticed the camera and quivered in embarrassment, but I’m sure it was as stimulating for them as it was for me. Unfortunately, my sexual hobby is probably coming to an end. Richard Spencer, that presumptuous baldy, has caught on to my doings, and he did not take them lightly. He even went to the authorities to report me for it, believe it or not. He’s just jealous, I’m sure of it. He knows he’s next in line for my position. Like he could do as good of a job as I’ve done. His name on the desk, that’s all he wants. He’d kill his own mother for a pompous title. “Richard Spencer, Principal of Waterborough Elementary School”, I guess that fits his aspirations. To be ousted by this insipid of an individual is rather humiliating. I’ve had my enjoyment, I must say. I've also made some pretty good connections. Some of my online friends have even helped me with procuring a prestigious lawyer, in case this absurd case is even taken seriously. Once you’ve tasted bliss, you can’t turn back. Once you’ve known yourself, you can’t ignore it. Life has bloomed at last for me, and I will not waste a single second of its splendor. Category:Reality